Cocinemos juntos
by pame chan 42
Summary: <html><head></head>Kido y Seto preparando una cena. Como era de esperarse, Kido rogando de que Seto no pierda un dedo, y claro, Seto amando pasar el día con la chica.- SetoKido.-</html>


Bien, de nuevo con alguito aquí pe uwu, esta vez, SetoKido *o*, que nadie hace mucho de esa pair y son mi tercer OTP ;w;.

Espero les guste~ un oneshot inspirado de un comentario de mi amiga Shadechu *w* -dedicado para ti baby~ ;D-

***Si odias la pareja, te invito a retirarte por favor uwu *** ~xx~ ***Viva la paz, no a la guerra entre ships. **_Amor hay para todas_**~***

* * *

><p>Un joven con ropa peculiar caminaba en dirección a la cocina de modo bastante alegre. Al entrar al aposento de la joven de cabello verde (tal cual su color favorito), se dirigió de inmediato hacia aquella muchacha con quien había compartido prácticamente toda una vida.<p>

-Hey, ¿te puedo ayudar?-Preguntó con una voz calma e inocente cerca a su oído.

-¿Seto? ¡¿que haces aquí?!- Le respondió con sorpresa volteándose rápidamente a mirarle. Se había asustado fuertemente al oír una voz en la casa que ella creía vacía.- ¿No ibas a trabajar hoy? ¿qué pasó?-Preguntó con un tono difusamente preocupado.

-Es que, ocurrió algo en la florería. Al parecer mi jefa tiene un viaje o algo así, así que el lugar no abrirá ni hoy ni mañana- Explicó.

La joven al oírlo se tranquilizó un poco a pesar de que por largos segundos dudó de la veracidad de aquella oración.

-Ya veo, bueno... al menos tendrás dos días libres.- Le sonrió vagamente tratando de sacarle un lado bueno a la situación como era su costumbre. Hasta cierto punto se preocupaba por el joven que siempre se sacrificaba, primero por ella y Kano, y prontamente, por alguien más.

Seto al ver que la chica le creía sonrió tranquilamente.

-Oye, ¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿Eh? ¿en la cocina? No; siempre hago esto, está bien.-Le dijo para darse media vuelta y terminar de picar los vegetales que colocaría en la comida.

-Vamos, sé cocinar, y lo sabes, quizás no soy tan bueno como tú...- podía admitir aquella verdad-, pero sé cocinar una que otra cosa- Musitó sintiéndose un poco cuestionado.

Aunque Kido no quería que el chico le ayudara, pues amaba tener su propio espacio en aquel recinto, esa que era **su** cocina; terminó por aceptar luego de la mueca entre adorable y de niño regañado que el joven le dio. Suspiró pesadamente y le entregó el cuchillo.

-¡Bien! Yo me encargo~-Comentó Seto feliz para entonces doblarse las mangas de su polo y posicionarse frente a la tabla de picar para comenzar con su cometido.

Kido no le quitaba la vista de encima; principalmente por lo preocupada que estaba por él. No quería ver sangre, ni mucho menos estar presente cuando Seto "se cortara un dedo". Pidió a todos los santos, e incluso a la abuela de su gorgona amiga, que no le pasara nada.

Seto por su parte solo picó apaciblemente los ingredientes sin ninguna preocupación; hasta tarareaba una canción en su mente, pero al sentirse en mayor confianza empezó a aumentar el paso y llegó a una velocidad bastante veloz, algo que hizo que Kido llegara al borde de la locura; pero increíblemente para cuando acabó con su accionar, no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Gracias al cielo...- Pronunció imperceptiblemente Kido.

-Ja ja, vez, te dije que era bueno.-Pronunció para entonces posicionarse frente a ella y atraparla con sus grandes brazos en un abraso muy suelto.

Frente a él, la chica de altura promedio podía verse bastante pequeña, eso le disgustaba a la joven de ojos negros.

-Sí, ok, eres bueno Seto.-Pronunció neutralmente pero con una sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

-Vamos, deberías confiar un poquito en mi, ¿si?.-Le dijo, pues había notado su cara de espanto con cada corte dado.

-Umh... ok...-Respondió resignada.

-Jaja, tan linda como siempre Kido.-Exclamó para entonces darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Kido se sonrojó ligeramente al término de este; iba a reclamarle por el robo de aquel pequeño mimo cuando de repente vio la tapa de la olla bailotear frenéticamente.

-Diablos, los fideos.-Pronunció.

-Hey Kido, yo me encargaré de cocinar, no te preocupes, tú solo duerme, ¿ok?- Le habló notando "los peligros" que podían haber en aquella habitación. Estaba preocupado como nunca por la chica, después de todo, lo que les estaba pasando era nuevo para ambos y al parecer aquella situación hacía salir su lado sobreprotector como nunca.

-Ya te dije que no es como que esté enferma, puedo hacer las cosas que hago habitualmente.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlas por ti, después de todo, tú me diste un gran regalo.- Le dijo para atraparla por detrás nuevamente. Al principio con un agarre fuerte, pero lo fue soltando poco a poco para evitar hacerle algún daño. Kido en ese momento volteó a ver aquellos ojos claros los cuales gustaba desde hacía un muy bien tiempo.- Vamos a ser padres, mereces esto y más.-Pronunció mientras le sonreía y posaba una mano en el pequeño vientre que él creía que ya empezaba a notarse aunque fuera erróneo.

-Calma, no es para tanto- Respondió sonrojada y mirando hacia algún extremo del recinto.

-Sí, sí lo es. Gracias Kido.- Pronunció para abrasarla una vez más, casi queriéndose fundir con su ser.

-Umh...-Suspiró con ardor en las mejillas.- ¿Seto, te parece si cocinamos amb-?

-¡Sí!- Respondió interrumpiendo su oración pues ya conocía su final.

-Ja ja, no cambias.-Rió para entonces ponerse en acción.

Ambos se dedicaron toda la tarde a cocinar una cena para ellos dos y los demás del grupo Mekakushi; ese día después de todo, les dirían al fin a los otros sobre aquella gran noticia importante: Ambos iban a ser padres.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanta la pareja, y como ya dije, no hay mucho de ellos aquí... *se va al rincón*.

Me inspiré para escribir esto en parte porque son prácticamente pareja (lol). Kido es la badass mami y Seto es el dulce papi :3, sería increibles padres xD.

*Sadechu, te quiero, pero SetoKido 5ever. ¡Whuu! Tú sabes que te quiero, eso no me lo niega nadie X/D , no me resistí, y ya sabes, yo normal y muy feliz que te guste el KanoKido :3 -*

Un comentario constructivo ayuda bastante~ y yo los valoro, aún más~

Cuídense. Hasta otra historia :) .


End file.
